Rainbow Dash vs The Scout
Rainbow Dash vs Scout is a fight by theultimatelifeform and Pikart767. RD vs Scout.png|Hipper Smart-Mouths.jpg|Golden-Sans78 (Version 1) Reversed Roles.jpg|Golden-Sans78 (Version 2) Rainbow Dash vs The Scout.png|theultimatelifeform Description It's MLP vs TF2 as these two cocky, smart mouthed speedsters battle! Intro Ult: Wait a minute, so is this able to be adopted? comotion Ult: Oh..it is..huh. Anyway, these two are the fastest in their respective groups, moving faster than the eye can see. Like Rainbow Dash, the wonderbolt of the mane six. Pikart: And The Scout, the quick footed loud mouth of Team Fortress. Ult: I'm Ultimate and he's Pikart and we are here to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Rainbow Dash (Theultimatelifeform) Ult: Equestria. A land of magic, friendship and landscape populated by species of all kinds, defended by the mane six. But as for many fictional groups, this team has a speedster: Rainbow Dash. "Danger's my middle name. Rainbow 'Danger' Dash." Ult: The first of her class to gain her cutie mark, Rainbow Dash was a talented flier, but was bullied for her tendency to crash, earning the nickname 'Rainbow Crash', a nickname that haunted her to adulthood. When Fluttershy was being picked on by those same bullies, Rainbow Dash stood up to them to defend her fellow pegasus and challenged them to a race, where she discovered, in her words, her passion for speed and winning while doing her very first sonic rainboom. Ult: Fast forward many years later and Nightmare Moon has returned and Rainbow Dash is one of the five ponies to join Twilight Sparkle in her fight against the fallen princess. Along the way, she forms a friendship with all of them and is named the element of loyalty, althogh the elements of harmony can't be used in this considering they were put in the tree of harmony. Ult: But Rainbow Dash is not defenseless and has lots of abilities. Super Speed Weather Manipulation Sonic Rainboom Karate Buccaneer Blaze Rainbow Nuke Rainblow Dry Ult: Rainbow Dash is extremely fast, able to be move at massively hypersonic+ to sub-relativistic speeds and has a variety of moves. Her weather manipulation includes the ability to make rain, thunder, lightning, tornadoes and other weather related occurances. Her Sonic Rainb- ???:HER SONIC RAINBOOM BOOSTS HER SPEED BY DOUBLE THE AMOUNT AND IS REALLY AMAZING! IT HELPED ME BE HAPPY! Ult: Whoa..uh..what? ???: Oh! I'm Pinkie Pie! Ult: Oh..well, hello Pinkie Pie..let's do Rainbow's abilities together, I guess? Pinkie: YEAH! Ult: Well, as Pinkie said, the sonic rainboom is a legendary move that doubles Rainbow Dash's speed and can somehow shatter the visual light spectrum, Rainbow Dash is literally the only pony to ever do the move and it can be stretched from cloudsale to manehattan, a distance that stretches over half of equestria. It can also shake several mountains at once from the impact alone...funny thing is, she can perform two Sonic Rainbooms. Pinkie: And they aren't from fan made content! Ult: She can also use Buccaneer Blaze, a move so incredible, it is not shown on screen! Pinkie: AND SHE ALSO KNOWS KARATE, BEING A BLACK BELT IN IT! Ult: Rainbow Dash can use her own body to fly at full speeds down onto a specific location without the Sonic Rainboom to perform the Rainbow Nuke, a move which can demolish a large area instantly. Pinkie: And finally, she can use the Rainblow Dry to dry you off to make you look awesome! Ult: That's not..what? Pinkie: Yeah! Ult: However, Rainbow Dash is not without fault. She is overly cocky and arrogant, let fame and popularity get into her head and tends to cheat during competitions to ensure she is the winner. But despite all of this, Rainbow Dash is a loyal friend and amazing flier, being given the 'Best Young Flier' award and having been named the best flier in all of equestria by Princess Celestia herself. Ult: She's fast enough to reach Mach 20 speeds or even higher in the comics, has superhuman strength, great durability and average intelligence. Overall, Rainbow Dash is an invaluable part of the mane six and is the one that keeps pushing them to be better than they are while also being a hero of Equestria and a Wonderbolt. Pinkie: If you mess with her, you're gonna go Sonic RainBOOM! Ult: That was a crappy pu-..whatever, let's just get on with it. "No disrespect ma'am, but there's a big difference between pushing yourself as hard as you can, and just being reckless. And if being reckless is what gets rewarded around here, if that's what it means to be a Wonderbolt, then I don't want any part of it." Scout (Pikart767) Pikart: In the streets of Boston, Massachusetts, there was a group of brothers who loved to get into fights with the others. The youngest out of all of them is Jeremy, or how we now know him as The Scout of the current Team Fortress. Pikart: Being the runt of the brothers, Jeremy could never get a chance to participate in his brother's hobbies. That is until he figured that if he wanted to fight with them, he was going to need to get ahead of them, and so, he trained himself into becoming the quick footed loud mouth he is today. Pikart: The problem was that he needed to be disciplined, and since joining the army sounded too boring to him, he did the next option, join the Team Fortress' group of mercenaries. Pikart: In the battlefield against other mercenaries packed full of heavy hitting weaponry, Scout's choice to combat this is to outspeed and overtake people with his hit and run tactics of bashing their skulls in and breaking kneecaps with his weapon of choice, the baseball bat. Pikart: He carries multiple with him with varying effects and boosts to help him. Of course, he has the ordinary metal bat, but his most iconic is the Sandman. This Bat is stronger, and comes with a baseball to smash into his opponents, stunning them if it lands successfully. Pikart: But his most dangerous attack lies here, the Home Run Taunt. This bat swing is so powerful, it can launch heavies into other sides of battlefields. However, it takes time to use, making it an easy attack to dodge if sent out randomly. Pikart: However, this isn't all Jeremy has, TBC Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Theultimatelifeform Category:Adopted by corspy98 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Crossovered Death Battles